Angels
Angels are powerful beings of good or neutral power. Good Angels have a positive role in many mortal religions and cultures. Some Angels match their traditional image, wearing white robes and a golden halo. However, on both Charmed and ''Destined'', various kinds of angelic beings have appeared. History Origins The main origins of Angels are unknown, as their purpose for being created varies immensely depending on the type of Angel. Angels in general's origins have never been discussed, but they are working for a higher power than themselves. Although they are high on the magical chain, they are not the highest being out there. Gadreel See Also: Gadreel Gadreel was a High Angel who was around before there was time. He helped to design the World, but originally loyal to a fault, he disagreed with the way the Angels were building the world. He believed that humans should be enslaved to the Angels instead of beings with free will. This prompted him to take matters into his own hands and enacted a plan to stop the Angels and recreate the world in his own image. The Angels discovered this plan and realizing that they couldn't kill him, decided to imprison him instead. Very few people know about Gadreel (who they called The Darkness) as the Angels tell very few people. Imprisoning Darkness In order to stop Gadreel from going forward with a very dark malicious plan to recreate the world in his image, the Angels, knowing that they could not kill Gadreel/The Darkness, settled on imprisoning him in a magical box. They used the blood of the person he loved the most and blood of the person he hated the most, the Ancient Medallion, and the Book of the Angels to do so. They were successful in entrapping him and even went to great lengths to ensure that the ingredients needed to release the Darkness were scattered. It took the demon Ignatius am extremely long time to find all of them. Hierarchy There is a hierarchy amongst the Angels in terms of power, rank, and age. The exact ranking is unknown, but many things can be presumed about the rank of Angels by their history and mannerisms. It can be noted that information about Gadreel and the Darkness has been kept a secret from many Angelic beings. * Higher Angels: These are the Angels that helped create the world - they are at the top of the ranking system. They rarely ever intervene with Earthly matters or human matters. * Angels of Destiny: The Angels that protect and preserve destiny itself. They are loyal to the Grand Design and this places them just under Higher Angels. No one has ever been able to kill an Angel of Destiny as they are truly immortal. * Angels of Death: The Angels that protect the cosmic order by collecting the souls of the dead and letting them face their fate. They listen to no one as death is inevitable, and no one can kill them making them truly immortal. This places them equal to or just below the Angel of Destiny. * Elders: Elders are Angels whose jobs are to protect and uphold the law set forth by the Higher Angels. Their purpose is to preserve the "greater good" by directing their Whitelighters and keeping the law intact. ** Whitelighters: 'A guardian angel who protects and guides good witches and future whitelighters to protect and nurture them for their intended destiny. They are loyal to the Elders only. * 'Cupids: Cupids are a from of Angels who are responsible for all the love in the universe. They bring people together who are meant to fall in love, or who are destined to meet. ** Cherubs: A Cupid-in-training that are the reincarnated forms of infants who died too early. * Angelic Hybrids: Half angels whose loyalty varies depending on their Angelic side. Whitelighter and Cupid hybrids are loyal and must listen to those respective sides. Angel of Destiny.jpg|An Angel of Destiny Angel of Death.jpg|An Angel of Death Peter-facinelli-avid poker.gif|Sebastian a Whitelighter Cassidy freeman2.jpg|Fiona an Elder Victor.jpg|Coop a Cupid SophiaBush0056.jpg|Prue a Cupid Hybrid Independent Angels The following Angels have never been known to answer or follow anyone's rules but the Grand Design's. Their purpose is in their name, and they are either truly neutral or good beings. * Sandman: 'A race of angelic beings that go around sprinkling dream dust on their charges to allow them to dream, and work out their inner conflicts. * 'Muses: Angelic beings of pure light that guide human charges with the sole purpose of inspiring passion and creativity. Muses are invisible to all other beings except other angelic beings. * Guardian Angels: They are angelic beings who are each assigned to guide a human being and protect them from danger. Charmed707 244.jpg|A Guardian Angel Melody 2.jpg|A Muse Sandman sprinkles dream dust.jpg|A Sandman Types of Angels There are different types of Angels that exist, as not all are of the same level or do the same job. It can be presumed that they are of a higher level then Whitelighters and Elders, and they may even have power over them. Main Angelic Beings * Higher Angelic Beings * Angel of Destiny * Angel of Death Other Angelic Beings * Elders * Whitelighter * Guardian Angels * Muses * Cupids Angelic Hybrids * Cupid-Witch (half) * Whitelighter-Witch (half) * Whitelighter-Demon-Witch (third) * Cupid-Whitelighter-Witch (two-thirds) High Angels See: Angels/High Angels Known High Angels * Gadreel * Uzriel * Adriel * Handreel * Numerous Others Notes and Trivia * Angels aren't allowed to fall in love, just like Whitelighters, Elders, Cupids, and numerous other good magical beings. * The Angels created their own collection of books known as The Book of The Angels. It has numerous uses depending on the book. * They also created the Ancient Medallion and an Angelic Prison Box in which they trapped the Darkness in. * Gadreel is the only known Angel (other then Whitelighters) to have fallen from grace. However, he is the first one to ever turn evil and the only known evil Angel. * Female Angels were not permitted to be warriors and instead focused on music. Category:DESTINED Category:Book of Shadows Category:Magical Beings Category:Good Beings Category:Upper-Level Category:Species